


Five Bottles

by holstsmuse (lalahss)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birth Control, Multi, Not-so-secret Sex, Punishment, Slightly Funny, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, coming undone, i am sorry abt all the underage sex, midnight adventures, responsible holy man comes undone thanks to one horny singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalahss/pseuds/holstsmuse
Summary: Seteth has lost five bottles of birth control from his drawer, and he enlists the help of the only professor still awake, Manuela Casagranda, to help him track down the bottles. But what happens when he learns a bit more about Manuela, and her sex positivity?
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Caspar von Bergliez/Petra Macneary, Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra, Manuela Casagranda/Seteth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 32





	Five Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Insert "lockdown got me horny" comment here, but this time I wanted to write something that didn't end in straight-up sex! I hope you all enjoy :)

At the start of Seteth’s work day, there had been five bottles of birth control potion in the false bottom to his cabinet. Now, at the very end of the day?

“Manuela, you must understand that I keep these potions hidden from all the students. For them to have all disappeared between this morning and now means that somebody had to have stolen them from my desk.”

Manuela yawned, dressed in her tartan dressing gown with a hint of a pink slip underneath thanks to Seteth pulling her out of bed, and sighed. “Well, I didn’t take them Seteth, and it would be foolish to think the students at Garreg Mach aren’t engaging in… that sort of activity. Why were you entrusted with them anyway?”

“Nobody would suspect me of having them,” Seteth said calmly, his anger simmering the longer he stared at his empty drawer. “The point is moot however; there are students out there engaging in debauchery, and I won’t stand for it.”

“It’s too late to do anything about it now,” Manuela said, yawning. “Perhaps leave it until the morning?”

Seteth looked up at Manuela, vigour in his eyes. “The more hedonistic students of Garreg Mach would be unable to deal with the temptation. It is better we act now, rather than later.”

“Mmm, yay, that’s great, can I go back to sleep now?” Manuela rubbed her eyes, and Seteth sighed.

“I would rather not do this alone.” He crossed his arms, and Manuela sighed.

“Can’t you ask Byleth? I’m sure if you caught a student in the act, it would be far less embarrassing to have someone who the student admires, rather than fears, in the doorway.”

Seteth thought back on the last time he tried to wake Byleth for an emergency, and nearly took a knife to the throat for his efforts. “You’re already awake, are you not?”

“Barely,” Manuela interjected, yawning again.

“I beseech you… please help me.” Manuela nodded tiredly, and Seteth replied, “Good. Let us check the dormitories first.”

“Goddess help us,” Manuela said as Seteth left the office, “and please don’t let any of the students be… doing anything.”

* * *

The dormitories were not often quiet save for the middle of the night, and Seteth and Manuela relished not hearing the students shouting inane nonsense from room to room. It was a miracle students like Raphael and Caspar were asleep, and they both hoped that nobody would be doing anything.

Tragically, the noises of hedonism came quickly. The walls were thin, and the noises coming from inside were the typical volume of teenagers with no idea of how loud their soft voices were. Seteth checked the name on the door, and mentally facepalmed as he read the name. Of _course_ Sylvain was fornicating.

“Sylvain,” he whispered, and Manuela rolled her eyes. Seteth realised there were a few ways he could go about this; one was to burst in, find the bottle, and give him and his partner the proper punishment, another was to knock politely and search the room, or he could just get Manuela to deal with it. He looked at Manuela, and the cold look she gave him was enough to put the last one to rest. Oh, by the Goddess…

He knocked on the door, and a rather feminine yelp sounded from inside. A scramble of fabric, a whisper of “hide under the bed!” and then the door opened, Sylvain looking the picture of ambivalence until he recognised Seteth.

“Good ev– aaagh! Seteth!” Sylvain went white, and Seteth nodded.

“Good evening Sylvain, I was wondering if you knew the whereabouts of a birth control potion that has been taken from my desk.” Sylvain grew even paler, and Seteth added, “Mind if I come in?”

“No- Not at all!” He opened the door, and spied Manuela. “Good evening, Professor Manuela!”

“Sylvain.” She was too sleep deprived to do much more than look at him crossly, and Seteth entered Sylvain’s room, which reeked of sex. He found the bottle quickly, on his end table, and picked it up.

“Where are the contents of this bottle?” He asked Sylvain, trying to resist the urge to lift up the bed and throw it across the room.

“Umm…” Sylvain not-so-subtly looked over at the bed, and Seteth sighed, getting on his knees to look under the bed. It was too dark to see, so Seteth glared, hoping that would scare whoever it was out from under the bed.

“Aaaah!” He recognised the shriek, and gave Sylvain a dirty look as Bernadetta scurried out from under the bed, hiding under Sylvain’s blankets on the floor.

“Bernadetta, I would have expected better conduct from you.” The only response he got was a squeak, and he crossed his arms as he looked at Sylvain crossly. “Your only saving grace is that you were using protection, but tomorrow morning, I expect to see you both in my office.”

“Yes Seteth,” Sylvain nodded, and Bernadetta only squeaked in reply.

“Good.” He took the bottle, and turned it over in his hand. “Where are the other bottles?”

“There’s other bottles?” Sylvain asked, eyebrows raising, and Seteth sighed.

“Who gave this to you?”

Sylvain frowned, and Bernadetta whispered from under the blankets, “Please don’t expel us Seteth but it was Felix and I don’t know why he had it but he gave it to Sylvain and said that Sylvain would find more use for it than him please don’t expel us!”

Seteth nodded, and gave a gentle pat to the blankets where he assumed Bernadetta’s head was, but as she yelped and poked her head out from under the blankets he cringed as he realised where his hand had been. “And Bernadetta, please return to your room at once.”

“O-okay!” Sylvain sat down next to her, stroking her hair, and Seteth sighed.

“And Sylvain… go to bed.”

“Yes sir!”

Seteth left the room, still holding the bottle, and sighed as he shut the door. “Manuela, do you know what to make of this?”

“We find Felix?” She yawned, and Seteth nodded.

“Good plan.” He went to the door next to Sylvain’s, and knocked. “Luckily, Felix lives here.”

“Good…” Manuela leaned against the wall, and soon Felix poked his head out of his room.

“It’s two in the fucking– Good evening Seteth.” Felix bit his lip, and Seteth frowned disapprovingly at him.

“Good evening Felix, mind your language. We were inquiring about–” He held up the bottle, and gave Felix his sternest look. “This.”

“Oh.” Felix paused, his face in its permanently etched scowl, and then smiled a bit. “Yeah, Caspar gave it to me, told me to shoot my shot with Lysithea, but I didn’t want to, so I gave it to Sylvain.”

“Do you have any others in your room?” Seteth asked, still frowning.

“No.” Felix’s face stayed still, and Seteth sighed.

“I’ll need to search your room to make sure.”

“Fine.” Felix let Seteth in, and Manuela followed, not wanting to be left out even though she was falling asleep standing up. “Good evening Manuela.”

“Good evening Felix,” she said with a yawn. Seteth started moving around things on the floor, and soon went to the drawers. He searched for false bottoms, false sides, and then he went to the desk itself. Manuela however eyed Felix carefully, and saw he was standing in front of a pile of laundry. “Mind if I have a look in your laundry?”

Seteth nearly choked, but Felix uncomfortably moved to the side. Soon, Manuela made an ‘a-ha!’ noise as she pulled out a bottle, and Felix sighed. “That was going to Sylvain as well.”

“Do you have any more?” Seteth asked, giving him a cold look. “You will be facing disciplinary action for having this bottle in your room in any case, but if we find any more, you’ll face a harsher punishment than if you tell us.”

“No.” Seteth continued searching, and once he was satisfied he’d found nothing more, he smiled.

“Thank you Felix,” he said with a smile which betrayed more than a small amount of anger.

“No problem,” Felix grumbled. “I’m going back to bed.”

“Good night!” Manuela said, and Seteth only nodded as he shut the door. When they were in the corridor, Manuela smiled. “Caspar’s?”

“Caspar’s.”

* * *

“He’s not in his room,” Hilda groaned as she heard Seteth knock on the door down the corridor from hers for what felt like the millionth time, “and could you please let us sleep?”

Linhardt moaned tiredly in agreement from his room, and Seteth nodded. “We have received a tip that Caspar was harbouring contraband in his room, and we wanted to make sure he wasn’t.”

“He’s having a camping date with Petra in the forest,” Marianne, the door over, explained, “so you could ask him there?”

“A date…” Seteth gave Manuela a look, and Manuela nodded. “Thank you Marianne. If your tip proves to be correct, I’ll provide you with a reward in class tomorrow.”

“A… reward?” Marianne rubbed her eyes, and smiled weakly. “Can I go back to bed now?”

“Get some rest,” Manuela said kindly, and Hilda waved as she went into her room, Marianne opting to go quietly. “Now… which part of the forest?”

“I can fly overhead,” Seteth offered, and Manuela shook her head.

“You’ll only make it painfully obvious you’re coming when your wyvern blows all the leaves off the trees.”

“That is fair.” Seteth nodded, and added, “We should go soon, just in case he’s awake.”

“Good plan, Seteth.” Manuela gave him a pat on the back, and Seteth felt a smile work its way onto his face. Physical contact from Manuela that didn’t feel as if she was trying to suffocate him with her chest? A positive, for sure.

* * *

He discovered another thing that was suffocating soon after, and that was hearing the very loud, very unabashed sounds of sex coming from a tent in the forest, leaving no question as to where Caspar was.

“Petra, ungh, that feels so good…” Manuela cringed as she heard what was definitely Caspar’s voice, and Seteth felt sweat build on his forehead as Petra responded.

“Harder inside me, Caspar!” Thwack thwack thwack, accompanied by Seteth retching in his mouth.

“I hate this part of my job,” he said, going over to the tent.

“Good luck!” Manuela called out, staying exactly where she was.

The two didn’t hear their professors as they continued, Petra continuing to cry out and Caspar making guttural noises. Seteth approached the tent slowly, and unzipped it, terrified of what he’d find. It was just as bad as he thought, and he turned away as he called out, “Pardon me, but I would like to speak to Caspar.”

The screams that ensued made Manuela nearly fall over laughing, and Seteth made an angry face as he heard the teenagers trying to sort themselves out. Caspar, giving up, poked his head out of the tent and immediately panicked as he saw Seteth’s fury.

“S-S-Seteth?”

“Where is the birth control potion.”

Caspar went even paler, and Petra helpfully piped up, “The two you had given to Felix and Annette, Caspar?”

“No, the one you’re both using.”

Seteth’s stomach dropped as Petra poked her head out of the tent, a smile on her face. “It made me be sick when I had it last, so Caspar and I are not using it anymore! I feel much better.”

“Seiros, help…” He glared at Caspar, and Caspar wilted under his look. “Caspar, come to my office tomorrow morning. You too, Petra.” He winced, and added, “In future, remember that you don’t need birth control potions if you’re not fornicating, so refrain from doing so at the monastery, and we won’t have any more problems. Capisce?”

“Loud and clear,” Caspar said sadly, and Petra nodded.

“Also, we’ll walk you both back to your dorm rooms. Camping is not allowed in the forest, I’m sure you both remember.” He turned around as the tent flap shut, and he sighed to Manuela. “A nightmare.”

“You know, it could be good if there was birth control available for when this happened,” she said calmly, and Seteth shook his head.

“Look at Sylvain and Bernadetta! They wouldn’t be fornicating if they didn’t have the potion, so what would you make of that?”

“Teenagers are strange.” Manuela shook her head at Seteth, and Seteth sighed. “It’s more than likely that you’ll have people who are both encouraged by it, and everyone who’d do it normally, using the potion.”

“Hmph. The Goddess would not approve.” Seteth folded his arms, and as Caspar came out of the tent, he turned to him intimidatingly. “So, who gave you the potion?”

“I won’t say a thing!” Caspar yelled out, at the same time Petra said, “Dorothea!”

“Well. Guess where we’re heading next.”

* * *

The two Black Eagles in bed, and one post-coital contraceptive spell uttered by Manuela, and the two professors found themselves at Dorothea’s room, empty.

“By the Goddess, where _is_ she?” Seteth frowned, looking at her ajar door, and turned to Manuela. “Any ideas? You do know her quite well.”

“She could be anywhere…” She sighed, and played with the tie on her dressing gown as she thought. Seteth saw more and more of her pink slip become exposed, and he quickly stepped over to cover her from anyone passing by. “Any reason you’re standing in my face, Seteth?”

“Your slip.” Manuela looked down, and retied her gown as Seteth tried not to stare too hard at the satin-y fabric. “In any case. Who could she be with?”

“We should walk around, and attempt to see if she’s anywhere.” Manuela nodded, and the two of them set off down the corridor. “My sincerest apologies that we’re tracking down your student with an illicit potion.”

“Seteth, I think you should know by now that I’m one of the few staff members at the monastery who’s more… sexually liberal in terms of their views.” Manuela gave him a joking wink, and Seteth looked away, embarrassed.

“I only want to make sure that everyone follows the divine laws of the Goddess. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“It’s quite cute, actually.” Seteth turned to her, aghast, and Manuela giggled. “I’m sure you’ve engaged in sins of the flesh, have you not?”

“I have not,” Seteth said rather properly, and Manuela tried not to smirk.

“That’s also quite cute.” She nudged Seteth, and Seteth found his train of thought suddenly lost. They went up the stairs of the monastery, and suddenly heard muffled noises.

“So someone knows how to be quiet,” he whispered, aware of waking people up. “Which room is it from?”

“Hubert’s. I’m not surprised Hubert would know how to be quiet… of all of the pupils, he’s the most likely to be aware of noise.” Seteth nodded in agreement, and pressed his ear to the door.

Muffles of pleasure. That settled it. Seteth was poised to knock, when Manuela pulled his hand back and put it on the knob, nodding at him. He nodded, forgetting momentarily what he was supposed to be doing, and then steeling himself to open the door.

The door had resistance, towels, Seteth discovered, but once it was open he turned red as he saw Hubert lying on his bed, with not one, but two girls on top of him. Edelgard, facing away from him mercifully, sitting on his face, and Dorothea, facing towards him not-so-mercifully with a terrified expression, sitting on… Hubert’s appendage.

“Good evening Hubert, Edelgard, Dorothea, I wished to speak to you about some contraband I have been informed you have been in possession of currently or previously, Dorothea.” As he spoke, the mood of the room went from that of arousal to one of terror. Edelgard jumped off Hubert’s face as if it was made of hot coals, Hubert’s face lost its pleasured expression quickly as he sat up, somehow looking more translucent than usual without his black regalia on, and Dorothea froze on Hubert’s manhood, giving Seteth a look of deepset fear.

“You found my vibrator?” Dorothea asked, her eyebrows raising into her hairline, and Seteth could hear– no, feel– Manuela laughing into his shoulder blades.

“That,” he said, making a mental note for later, “and birth control potions.”

Edelgard, clad in a red robe (of course), quickly stood in front of Dorothea, and gave Seteth a dirty look. “You have no business being here.”

“Well, Miss von Hresvelg, if you do not want to have word of this reach your family back in Adestria, I suggest that you let me talk to Dorothea.”

Hubert, still pinned to the bed thanks to Dorothea, gave Seteth a furious look. “What authority did you have to search Dorothea’s room without her consent?”

“Actually, I was informed by…” He chose his words carefully. “Caspar and Petra, who you gave two potions to, and… your neighbour, Ingrid, who heard your buzzing.”

Dorothea blanched further, and seemed to go lightheaded as she spoke. “Ah… I only wished to make sure Petra did not get pregnant… but why did Ingrid tell you?”

“You know these are contraband.” He paused, remembering the girls were friends, and before he could speak, Manuela moved from behind him to where Dorothea could see.

“We found her with her own contraband, and she informed us about yours by accident.” Dorothea seemed to wilt, and Edelgard gave Manuela a cross look, to which Manuela responded with a ‘see-if-I-care’ expression.

“How many more potions do you have?” Seteth asked, already spying an empty bottle on Hubert’s magic tomes.

She gave a frantic glance to Hubert, who raised his eyebrows, and she looked at Seteth, and said, “None, those were the only ones.”

Seteth pointed at the empty bottle. “Any more, before you face expulsion for withholding information from the Church?”

“Two!” She yelled out, and Seteth nodded.

“Where’s the second?” Edelgard brought over another empty bottle, and Seteth sighed. “Who supplied you with these?”

Dorothea looked as if she wasn’t about to speak, but Edelgard bit her lip as the corners of her mouth turned up, trying to hold in a laugh. Hubert gave her a warning look, and Manuela buried her head in Seteth’s back again, shaking with laughter. Seteth stayed stoic as Dorothea looked at him worriedly, hoping she, or one of her companions, would crack.

“It was Ashe,” Hubert said from the bed. “Edelgard, please stop laughing.”

“The circumstances?” Seteth asked, picturing the small grey haired boy giving four bottles of contraceptives to Dorothea.

“Dorothea bet two-thousand gold that Ashe couldn’t steal something from your office against me, and Ashe brought back four bottles of birth control potions.”

Seteth sighed, a long, tired sigh, and Manuela got the giggles behind him again. “Joyous. The Goddess does not look fondly upon gambling, but I will look past that. All three of you, come to my office tomorrow morning.” A chorus of ‘yes Seteth’s came forth, and Seteth nodded. “And we will escort you back to your own rooms.” More nods, and he turned to Manuela. “One left.”

“One left!”

* * *

Seteth got to the door of Ashe’s room, and immediately heard sounds of pleasure. Before he could open the door, Manuela took his hands, and smiled.

“You know how we have one bottle of potion that’s unused?”

Seteth looked at Manuela as if she’d just said she was secretly a dragon, a mixture of concern and deep-set… something. He wasn’t even sure himself. “I do not make a habit of sleeping with my colleagues.”

“So you’ve noticed my flirtations then.” She gave Seteth a wink, and Seteth sighed.

“I know you have your issues Manuela, but tonight I’ve understood you better than any other.” Seteth swallowed, and eyed her pink slip under her robe. “In any case, the Goddess looks upon you favourably, even though you have… interesting views…”

“And I see you’re enjoying them,” Manuela said, loosening her robe, making Seteth swallow as more of her slip came into view.

“That was not what I meant, but… oh well.” Seteth sighed, and looked up at Manuela’s playful smirk. “Please make yourself decent before I open the door.”

“I was hoping you would, actually…” Manuela fully untied the robe, and handed the ties to Seteth, Seteth’s eyes drawn down her frame. The bottom of the slip had black lace detailing, and he could see the swell of her breasts as the robe shifted to the sides. He bit his lip and leaned in to tie the ties, noticing that it did nothing to hide Manuela’s… voluptuous assets. He gently took the edges of the robe as he undid the ties, and holding the edges close enough to hide what mattered, knotted them together.

“There we go.” Seteth looked up at her, and felt a wave of heat wash over his lower half as Manuela’s eyelids lowered and gave him an imploring look. “We’ll deal with this as quickly as possible, and then… return to my quarters.”

“Good plan, Seteth.” Seteth huffed as he involuntarily reacted to the way Manuela said his name, warm and silky, opening the door with no warning. The scream that followed was loud enough to wake the dead, and he hoped Ashe’s neighbours would be more understanding than Caspar’s.

“Who goes there?” shouted Ashe’s wobbly voice, and Seteth resisted the urge to start lecturing them.

“Seteth. Please come to the door in a decent state at once.” The sounds of dressing ensued, and Ashe came to the door not in his pyjamas, but his archer uniform. “I am here to ask about some birth control potions.”

“Ah!” Ashe looked ashen, and frowned. “I’m sorry… Dorothea betted tha–”

“I know the story. Hand it over.” Seteth was shorter with Ashe than usual, but it might’ve had something to do with the ghost of Manuela’s bust barely touching against his back, and the resulting lust that stirred within him.

“Ahh… I can’t.” Ashe frowned, and a hand passed him the empty bottle. He gave Seteth an apologetic look, and Seteth sighed tiredly.

“Who’s there?” Annette poked her head around the door, and Seteth tried to hold back a tired groan. There had been murmurs of Ashe and Annette becoming an item, but he hated that he had to be privy to what they did when they were alone. “Both of you in my office tomorrow morning. Be there or suffer.” Annette flinched, and Ashe nodded.

“We’ll be there,” he confirmed, and Seteth gave them both a gruff look.

“Good. And Annette, Manuela and I will escort you back to your quarters.”

“Oh…” Annette’s voice was soft, and Seteth felt his stomach drop as she continued. “Ashe might’ve… torn my robes, so I have nothing to wear back.”

“For Seiros’s sake…” Seteth sighed, and turned to Ashe. “Get Annette some clothes, or expect to find yourself cleaning wyvern excrement off the floors of the stables until you graduate.”

“Right away!” Ashe ran to his cupboard, and threw Annette some clothes. “Ah… Seteth… are we going to be expelled?”

“You’ll find out tomorrow morning,” Seteth said tiredly. “Please hurry up so we can go back to sleep.”

“O-Of course!” Seteth turned around to Manuela as the teenagers ran about, and he gave her a tired smile. She of course leaned against one of the poles outside the rooms, loosened her robe, and Seteth gave her a playful warning look as she pulled it to the side, exposing the indents of her hard nipples to the air. Seteth’s face darkened, and Manuela took that as an opportunity to play with them.

“Manuela,” he mouthed, and she gave him a faux-innocent look. He palmed the hardening front of his trousers, and she raised her eyebrows, pinching one nipple as he started to squeeze himself.

“You like it?” she mouthed back, Seteth nodding in reply. “Good.” She lifted her slip slightly, keeping her legs tightly shut, and Seteth groaned as the already-short slip threatened to expose her nethers.

“I’m going as fast as I can!” Annette called out from inside the room, and Seteth steeled himself. Yes. Manuela and him were going to have to escort Annette to her own room.

“Good.” He looked at Manuela’s bust, and sighed as she closed her robe, giving him a curious smile.

He felt a gentle pat on his back, and turned around to find Annette, looking a lot more embarrassed than usual. “Umm… We’re really sorry Seteth.” Ashe was behind her, looking equally as embarrassed, and Seteth nodded.

“I appreciate the fact you both were practicing safe… copulation, but I would appreciate it in future if you abstained completely.” Manuela gave him a raised eyebrow, and Seteth sighed. “See you tomorrow morning Ashe, Annette, let’s get you to bed.”

* * *

As soon as Annette was in her room, Seteth pounced on Manuela, who was leaning against the opposite wall of the corridor. His lips met hers quickly, and soon his hands were pulling her tartan robe apart, caressing her slip recklessly.

“I didn’t know you’d be this eager,” Manuela whispered into his ear as he pulled away, about to laugh but thinking better of it. “I should teach you about the virtues of safe sex more often…”

If Rhea hadn’t excommunicated Manuela for engaging in hedonistic behaviour, surely she could overlook him indulging in sins of the flesh just this once. He got on his knees, and as Manuela pulled up her slip, Seteth found himself tasting her, his cheeks almost as hot as the burning between her legs.

He eventually pulled away, and reached into his pocket. “Here.” He passed her the potion, and sighed as she downed it immediately. “We should probably move to my quarters.”

“Good plan, Seteth.” Manuela ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled her slip down to a decent length, and kissed him as he tied up her robe. “Mmm… I can’t to see how you’ll fill me up…”

Seteth said nothing, choosing to let his package pressing against her leg do the talking for him, and led her to his chambers after a few more intoxicating kisses.

Outside the door, he ran his hand between the folds of the robe and squeezed one of Manuela’s breasts. “I don’t want to take my hands off these…”

“Do you like them?” She opened the robe, and he groaned.

“I want to bury my face in them… as well as other things.”

“Mmm…” Manuela reached between his legs and squeezed as Seteth groaned not-so-quietly. “I can’t wait to feel you come all over me…”

“Manuela…” His hormonal students were the last thing on his mind as he took off Manuela’s robe, kissed her roughly, and shut the door to his quarters behind him, mind set on making his indulgent colleague beg him for more. It was one night, he thought to himself, and he was going to make it the best she’d ever had.

* * *

The meeting the next morning was fine by Seteth’s standards, punishments handed out, but the students couldn’t lie about the fact Seteth seemed tired. In fact, as everyone started to leave, Dorothea noticed the professor absentmindedly staring out the window. The weeks of weed duty that she had to do stopped her from approaching him, but as she left, she wondered what could have possibly transpired that made Seteth so tired. Was the last bottle that hard to get ahold of? It didn't matter, she thought to herself, as he can handle himself. Now she... she had somewhere she needed to be. Heading to the Common Room, she started, then stopped, as she saw Manuela leaning against the corridor wall looking exhausted. That was a bit more normal, but still... She had felt embarrassed about Manuela catching her last night.

No matter. She should talk to her. “You weren’t up too late last night, were you Manuela?” She gave her mentor a concerned look, and Manuela sighed.

“Oh Dorothea… I didn’t get to sleep until very late, but don’t worry about it.” She gave her a smile, and added, “Seteth didn’t punish you too harshly, did he?”

Dorothea mentally noted Manuela mentioning the professor, and said, “Four weeks of weed duty, and one week of cleaning the stables afterwards.” She sighed, and Manuela gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder in the way she often would.

“That’s lenient. In previous years, he’s given months of detentions…” Manuela laughed, and Dorothea felt her eyebrows raise. "Not that that's funny. I mean... it's more funny he's not now."

“Yes, he said that you had something to do with it?” Manuela’s eyebrows raised this time, disbelievingly, and Dorothea smiled. “Something about… the Goddess giving everyone a second chance?”

“Oh, yes…” She smiled, and nodded at Dorothea. “That sounds like Seteth.” Dorothea mentally went over everything, and gave her mentor a small smile.

"Why are you asking about him? Is there something you're supposed to be doing?"

She smiled, but then frowned, and finally Dorothea a conflicted look. “I was meant to meet him after your meeting, you see...”

"For what?" Dorothea asked, sensing her mentor about to do something... interesting.

"He needs more birth control potions brewed." Dorothea tried not to laugh, and Manuela gave her a disapproving frown. "For emergencies."

"Petra said you used some white magic last night," she said curiously. "Why do you need more?"

"Ethics. Seteth is very... pro-life, shall we say?" She gave Dorothea a knowing nod, and Dorothea nodded. "I must be off however, but enjoy yourself today."

“Will do!” Manuela walked down the corridor, and Dorothea turned to the common room, smiling as she saw Edelgard inside. "In any case..."

"She said 'enjoy yourself' Dorothea... so shall I make you feel good?" Edelgard raised her eyebrow at Dorothea, and Dorothea smiled.

"If you want." She shut the door to the common room behind her, and smiled as Hubert put a chair under the doorknob, his hands at her neck soon after. "Just the three of us?"

"Just the three of us," the two others echoed. Dorothea smiled, and sat down in one of the plush cream chairs. This was going to be good...

Just a few metres away, Manuela glided into Seteth’s office, shutting the door behind her as she readjusted her dress to get a bit more of her cleavage out of the dress, leaning against his bookshelf all the while. “You said you wanted to see me, Seteth?”

Seteth jumped slightly, turned around, and gave her a warm smile as his eyes fell to her cleavage. "Professor Manuela..."

"What's wrong?"

He walked over, a tent starting to form in his trousers, and Manuela arched her back as Seteth stayed just far enough away from her that she couldn't touch him. She shifted herself, her side leaning against the bookshelf, and Seteth's eyes followed the curve of her body as he not-so-subtly fixed his pants.

“I think I need to give you a punishment after our acts of fornication last night…” His voice was low and husky, and it set Manuela off as his eyes soon met hers.

“Oh?”

"Yes, and perhaps to do with your state of dress." Seteth approached her, and she bit her lip as he reached out, tracing her lips with his finger.

“What did you have in mind?” Manuela asked as his hands slipped down to her chest, palming her exposed breasts gently as his pupils dilated further and further.

"Will you do as I order you?" He reached around to cup her arse as he smiled, and leaned into her ear, pausing for a moment.

"Yes, Seteth," she said breathily, waiting in anticipation. He paused again, setting every hair in her body on end, and sighed sadly as his hand left her cheeks, only to yelp as he spanked her.

“Bend over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is me saying PLEASE USE PROTECTION! or else you will get pregnant and die /j
> 
> If you enjoyed this, leave kudos, and I hope you all have a lovely day!


End file.
